User blog:Wildoneshelper/What I will do in this wiki if I were an admin here
Being one of the most popular games in the world and in Hong Kong, it's essential to decorate a really nice wiki. My goal is to decorate this wiki better than Plants vs. Zombies Wiki and Wild Ones Wiki. Here are all my plans: Tab The navigation tab is one of my concerns as it looks a little bit "infertile". In there, you can only view the most popular pages, videos and some levels. What I want to see in that tab is a lot of useful pages. Take an example I would like to see "striped candies", "wrapped candies", "jelly fish" and "color bomb" pages. I would also like to see different episodes. The tab is not really giving a good impression to visitors who visit this wiki. An excellent example of a good tab can be seen in our wiki, Wild Ones Wiki. List of levels Many users like to "hang out" in this page. As being one of the most visited pages, it is a featured article. What I see in this page is a mess with obsolete information. The table is unfashionable. I would like to see a fancy one to attract attention. For example, a lot of colors and different box borders will do a lot better than the present page. I understand why this page should be blocked but as many activity here is from different IPs. It should be downgraded, so that normal users can edit and give information when all admins are inactive. As like my template (Levels), I would like to see all levels marked with difficulty and there's a problem with "considerably hard for some". What is "some"? What does "some" refer to? How do I know if I am "some" or not? Debate about levels I may finish the template soon and soon it will open for everyone to discuss the issue of whether any levels should change its difficulty or not. Default templates The tab "Templates" for some users who use "source mode" is a convenient tool for users to add templates. My wiki, Wild Ones Wiki, changed it to templates: "Delete", "PrevNext", "Vandalize" (a template that tell an admin that a page is vandalized), "SpeedyDelete". Shortcuts Shortcuts act as a way to add letters which do not exist in your computer. Wild Ones Wiki contains accents, Greek letters, Cyrillic letters and IPA symbols. It also contains more wiki markups. It is helpful to this wiki. Logo To be honest, a logo is a symbol of this wiki. The words are not our symbol, but a shame. I sincerely urge admins here to upload one as soon as possible before this wiki has less visitors. I've sent one of the artworks to admin talk pages. The final decision of using which logo is up to their choice but at least we need a logo. Favicon To be honest, the blue square brackets are a symbol of Wikia, not Candy Crush Saga! I've discussed with some users here that a "color bomb" will do best in representing this wiki! I also URGE admins here to upload one as soon as possible. You don't want your wiki to be as bad as abandoned wikis, do you? Background image Background image is also important in this wiki. Tiffi should be in the background as representing this wiki. We are also welcome to receive suggestions as background image is a hard work but an important symbol in this wiki. Welcoming page The welcoming user page is so unwelcoming. It scares people away! A good example will be my Wild Ones Wiki one. It guides what users should write in the user page and some game rules can really help them get through this wiki. Auto-refresh activity page This wiki's activity is very active and needs an auto-refresh update. By doing that, you can follow new activity minute by minute and you don't have to refresh the page every time. Forum A forum is essential to discuss problems in this wiki and level difficulty issues. This wiki's forum is a little it too complicated for normal users, so the newest forum function will work. Chat Chat is also a good way to discuss problems in this wiki and level difficulty issues. Moreover, privacy is guaranteed if no one is in the chat. Achievements Achievements are a good way to encourage users to contribute this wiki. Disable message wall I object to make Message Wall into this wiki. The function of Message Wall is to bring the functions of chat into talk page. Why I object is because talk page is a fine tool to make messages. Message wall can't make an archive for it as it is a forever function. Talk page can because you can clear up the previous messages and make an archive for it which will save much space for the talk page and will not occupy the talk page very much and vice versa. Vandalism control This wiki is very active. If we have vandalism, it will be hard to handle. I've proposed that any users should report a page if it is vandalized. This will help us look into the page and revert edits as quickly as possible. My wiki, Wild Ones Wiki, enabled this function as well. It is also one of my greatest concerns as my wiki once experienced a severe impact in vandalism when I was not an admin. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs